Fallout 76 quests
Quest system The quests in Fallout 76 are akin to found-world quests.https://gamerant.com/fallout-76-npc-quests/ They are largely received through holotapes, terminals and notes although a few robot NPCs exist in the world which can also give quests. Quests may be completed as a team, but each player character has their own unique quest items to pick up and objectives to complete. Multiple identical quest items may be located in the same container when each member of the team is required to pick it up for the purposes of the quests. The game includes event quests which spawn around the world and are only available to be completed for a limited amount of time before they despawn and go back on cooldown. Any player character can participate in these event quests, regardless of level, and some event quests encourage player characters to team up to complete the objective. Fallout 76 has also implemented limited-edition quests which were only available for a short period of time (e.g. two weeks). It is unclear as to whether these quests will return in the future. Main quests These quests are displayed under the section "MAIN" of the Pip-Boy. While these are listed in the sequence of occurrence, many can be started without having completed all quests prior to them. Miscellaneous quests These quests are displayed under "Miscellaneous" in the "MAIN" section of the Pip-Boy and start other main quests. Side quests These quests are displayed under the section "SIDE" of the Pip-Boy. Faction quests Order of Mysteries Responders Secondary quests These are non-affiliated secondary quests. Miscellaneous quests These quests are displayed under "Miscellaneous" in the "SIDE" section of the Pip-Boy and start other side quests. Daily quests These quests are displayed under the section "DAILY" of the Pip-Boy. They can be repeated every 24 hours. Miscellaneous quests These quests are displayed under "Miscellaneous" in the "DAILY" section of the Pip-Boy and start other daily quests. Event quests These quests are displayed under the section "EVENT" of the Pip-Boy. Events are triggered by any player character approaching an event's location. Each event has a time limit to complete. Any player characters can participate by traveling to the location or refuse to by avoiding or leaving the area. These quests can be repeated every 1 hour and 12 minutes. } | |- | | Distinguished Guests | Bolton Greens | Billingsley | | | MTNM04_Guest |- | | Dogwood Die Off | Becker farm Graninger farm Smith farm | Grafton mayor | | | TWZ09 |- | | [[Dropped Connection|Dropped Connection - (location)]] | Berkeley Springs Harpers Ferry Watoga | MODUS | | | ENz01_Above |- | | Feed the People | Mama Dolce's Food Processing | | | | FF06_Feed |- | | Fertile Soil | Vault-Tec Agricultural Research Center | Maria Chavez | | | FF09_Reaper |- | | Grafton Day | Grafton | Grafton mayor | | | TWZ07 |- | | Guided Meditation | Palace of the Winding Path | | | | MTNM03_Meditation |- | | Heart of the Swamp | The Mire | | | | SFS08_Heart |- | | Irrational Fear | The Mire | | | | SFZ08_Fear |- | | It's a Trap | Treehouse village NAR repair yard | | | | FSS01_Trap |- | | Jail Break | Eastern Regional Penitentiary | | | | TW008 |- | | Line in the Sand | Fort Defiance | | | | BoSr01 |- | | Lode Baring | Abandoned mine shaft Elaine Abandoned mine site Kittery | | | | MTR08_Lode |- | | Manhunt | Grafton Dam | Warden | | | TW003 |- | | The Messenger | East of Flatwoods New River Gorge Resort Camp McClintock | Mr. Messenger | | | RE_Scene_MTNZ05_Messenger |- | | One Violent Night | Sons of Dane compound | Sons of Dane automated alert | | | MTNS04_Night |- | | Patrol Duty | Eastern Regional Penitentiary | | | | TW043 |- | | Powering Up Monongah | Monongah power plant | | | | PowerPlantEvent |- | | Powering Up Poseidon | Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06 | | | | PowerPlantEvent |- | | Powering Up Thunder Mountain | Thunder Mountain power plant | | | | PowerPlantEvent |- | | Project Beanstalk | Silva homestead | Pharmabot-JD7E | | | FF08_ProjectBeanstalk |- | | Protectron Horde | Varies | | | | SQ_Horde |- | | Protest March | Grafton | Grafton mayor | | | TW006 |- | | Scorched Earth | Fissure site Prime | Any player dropping nuke on Fissure site Prime | | | CB15_ScorchedEarth |- | | Surface to Air | Cranberry Bog | | | | CB06_ASAM |- | | Swarm of Suitors | Lake west of Grafton Steel Yard | Grafton mayor | | | TWZ05 |- | | Tea Time | The Giant Teapot | | | | FFZ17_TeaTime |- | | The Path to Enlightenment | Landview Lighthouse | Brother Moncrief | | | FFZ10_Light |- | | Uranium Fever | Blackwater mine | Blackwater auto-foreman | | | MTNS06_Uranium |} Miscellaneous quests These quests are displayed under "Miscellaneous" in the "EVENTS" section of the Pip-Boy and start other event quests. Wild Appalachia These quests were added as part of the Wild Appalachia add-on. Side Daily Event Limited time Cut Nuclear Winter These quests were added as part of the Nuclear Winter add-on. Limited time Upcoming } | |- | | ? | Vault 63 | | Rotating week | | |} Wastelanders These quests were added as part of the Wastelanders add-on. References Category:Fallout 76 quests de:Fallout 76 Quests es:Misiones de Fallout 76 fr:Quêtes de Fallout 76 pt:Quests do Fallout 76 ru:Квесты Fallout 76 zh:Fallout 76任務